Amor y Café
by LadyLoba
Summary: El amor viene en diferentes presentaciones, sabores y aromas, cosa que Alemania está por descubrir cuando decida construir una finca cafetalera en pleno sureste de México. Germany x Fem!Mexico, tal vez haya un poco de ooc y me disculpo de antemano si eso pasa. ¡Enjoy! T por amor, muuucho amor (si ustedes entienden).
1. Prólogo

AMOR Y CAFÉ

PRÓLOGO

La madrugada avanzaba a pasos agigantados, como si deseara culminar pronto con aquél silencio aplastante que rondaba por la pequeña casa. Afuera, la vida aún se resistía a despertar, y todo lo que acompañaba la espera era un murmullo del viento, de algunos coches que cruzaban a paso lento contra los adoquines de la ciudad y, acaso, algún pájaro adelantado al alba que canturreaba a los lejos.

Y en la habitación, pequeña, iluminada con velas casi consumidas, se veía el paraíso. En las paredes se amontonaban juntos los grabados de ciudades distantes, de pirámides escalonadas perdidas entre los campos, y tablas con cristal donde flores ya secas y preservadas para la eternidad se encontraban clavadas al lado de su respectivo nombre. El orgulloso dueño de esas reliquias se encontraba recostado en la cama, ya bastante viejo y agotado, pero cuyos ojos destellaban como los de un niño ilusionado mientras repasaba, con la lengua metida entre los incisivos, una pequeña monografía que él mismo había escrito ya más de cuarenta años atrás.

Una figura alta, imponente, apareció en la recámara en total silencio, vestido con sencillez pero gran esmero y elegancia. En comparación con el anciano frágil de la cama, el visitante era casi una escultura, con el cabello rubio, los ojos penetrantes y azules, la nariz recta y una estatura bastante prominente. El apacible hombre que seguía leyendo levantó los ojos y al ver al recién llegado sonrió con alivio.

-Así que… -jadeó, pues no podía decirse que aquello fuera un susurro pese a no ser tan forzado. –has venido… por fin. –el hombre joven dio una seca cabeceada. –Gutt… me urgía tanto hablar contigo… Ya sabes las nuevas, ¿verdad?

-Ja. –replicó el otro hombre.

-¡Pero… no te quedes ahí! Acércate, bitte… ya estoy demasiado mayor como para… ir y sentarte a mis rodillas y hablarte como si fueras un niñito precoz, aunque recuerdo que sí lo eras. Eso nunca es bueno. –añadió mientras el hombre se aproximaba y tomaba asiento en una butaca.

-¿Porqué quería verme, Herr Humboldt? –preguntó por fin el aludido.

-Estoy ya muy gastado, muchacho, muy gastado y temo que falte poco para mi final. –explicó con calma, dejando de lado el libro. –Verás… oh, ¿cómo debo llamarte ahora que eres un hombre? Me era antes tan fácil decirte Ludwig, cuando creía que eras más pequeño de lo que yo fui y sin embargo…

-No me molesta que me llame Ludwig. Es… hmm…

-¿Más íntimo? –inquirió el anciano. Ludwig asintió. –Nunca fuiste muy parlanchín, ni siquiera de niño, y eso que tu hermano parecía que no se le paraba la lengua. Pero me alegro, hay una franja que divide al niño alegre del niño aberrante. –hizo una pausa, como esperando que su visitante dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo se arrebujó mejor en la cama y continuó. –Ludwig, muchacho, no has vivido aún tanto tiempo como para entender ciertas cosas que los humanos sí entendemos porque… al fin y al cabo, nuestro tiempo es más breve que el de ustedes.

-Es algo difícil. –replicó Ludwig.

-Ja, imagino que lo es, pero sin embargo es crucial que entiendas… Sabes que ni las naciones son eternas, mira cómo cayeron tantos imperios siglos antes de que tú o mis antepasados aparecieran, y eso puede pasarle… a cualquiera.

Ludwig asintió, pero su ceño se había fruncido levemente. No entendía porqué von Humboldt le había mandado llamar para hablarle de algo tan obvio.

-Herr Humboldt, discúlpeme pero no entiendo porqué usted me habla… así.

-Ah… sí… -el rostro del anciano se entristeció, y su mano rugosa tomó de nuevo el libro. –Mira… ¿recuerdas cuando lo escribí? Fue de regreso de mi primer viaje… 1811, "Ensayo político sobre la Nueva España". ¿Recuerdas ese viaje? Apenas volví me preguntaste todo lo que vi… y también recuerdo cuando te hablé de la pequeña Nueva España. –una sonrisita perspicaz cruzó los delgados labios del anciano al ver que Ludwig reaccionaba ante la mención de aquél nombre, como si le recordaran un pecado ingenuo de su niñez.

-Ja… recuerdo. Und… ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con su llamado?

-Ah, a eso voy, no me apresures, ya estoy demasiado mayor. –le reprochó con ternura paternal. –Ludwig, hice cientos de viajes durante mi vida, todos de gran importancia, pero para mí, el que siempre guardé en mi mente y mi corazón fue aquél en que pasé días en el paraíso. Ludwig, si sólo pudieras llamar paraíso a un lugar en el mundo, ése tendría que ser Mexiko, y me hubiera gustado tanto pensar que… bueno, no puede pedirse todo en la vida.

-Sigo sin entender, me habla de fräulein Mexiko pero no…

-Es una petición que quiero hacerte, Ludwig, es todo. Yo… partiría más contento al otro mundo si me prometieras… nein, si me juraras que, dentro de tus posibilidades y de lo que el destino conjure, cuidarás de ella.

-¿Was? ¿De quién, habla de…?

-Ja, Ludwig, de Mexiko. Sabes bien, como yo, que es una nación fuerte porque nació para serlo, pero en el fondo es más frágil de lo que podrías imaginar. –musitó Humboldt. –Necesita de la ayuda y del amor de alguien… o si no…

-¿Si no… was?

-Si no… ella… morirá.

Hubo un momento en que el rostro de Ludwig pareció contraerse en una mueca de incredulidad, acompañada de una pizca de angustia.

-Nein, eso es imposible, no… no tiene ni cuarenta años de haberse vuelto libre… ¿cómo piensa esas cosas, Herr Humboldt?

-Las pienso porque las veo, o no me dirás que eres indiferente al ataque que sufrió hace pocos años.

-N… Nein… pero ¿y yo qué tengo que ver con esto? Nunca la he conocido, ni siquiera he podido hablar con ella, es mein bruder el que se encarga de toda la diplomacia und…

-Precisamente por eso debes conocerla mejor, y… de verdad, cuida de ella. No tiene ni tendrá peor enemigo que aquél que ha tenido la osadía de instalarse en su contra fingiendo que la entiende. –y en ese momento, el rostro del anciano se ensombreció. –Tratará de herirla, ¿me oyes? Tratará de destruirla, no por otra cosa sino por ambición y maldad, maldad que ha heredado de los hombres que rigen su destino… y algo similar podría pasarle a ella si no tiene una protección ni una guía, y tú puedes dársela.

-Pero… Herr Humboldt…

-Ludwig, es mi último deseo, cuídala, ayúdala cuando lo necesite y lo requiera, y si en algún momento las cosas son propicias… ámala también. –Ludwig se atragantó con esas últimas palabras. –Sí, muchacho, dije que la ames porque es lo único de lo que ahora podrá sacar fuerzas. Entonces, ¿cumplirás los deseos de un pobre anciano que se ha esforzado por abrirte las puertas del mundo?

-Herr Humboldt, Ich… ah… no sé si pueda, es tan difícil… ¿cómo entraré si no es como un país buscando guerra?

-No lo hagas, no busques tu beneficio, con ella… con ella no necesitas pensar en ti… Ya… lo entenderás cuando la veas… ¿Ja?

-Hmm… Ja. Lo juro. –dijo por fin Ludwig. Humboldt volvió a sonreír, aliviado al ver la decisión en el rostro del país.

-Me haces feliz, muchacho, muy feliz al ver que mi esfuerzo valió para algo. –hubo un rato de silencio, tal vez minutos, pero cuando comenzó el alba y una tenue línea luminosa cruzó el horizonte algo más pasó, y de pronto el pacífico anciano se incorporó de la cama.

-¿Herr Humboldt? –preguntó Ludwig, desconcertado.

-¡Luz! –chilló el hombre. Ludwig miró a todas partes y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó una de las velas y la aproximó a la cama, donde Humboldt miraba a la nada con emoción. -¡Más luz!

Y de pronto, sus ojos se apagaron, y cayó inerte sobre el lecho para no despertarse nunca más. De sus manos resbaló el libro, y Ludwig vio un pequeño papel saliendo de entre sus páginas que cogió aprisa. Era un grabado ya bastante viejo y deslucido, donde podía verse a una niña ya próxima a la adolescencia, con el cabello recogido en una sola trenza larga y vestida con las ropas de la usanza del siglo pasado, sonriendo tímida y con una mano apretando lo que parecía ser un mechón rebelde que apuntaba hacia arriba, sobre su oreja izquierda. A los pies del grabado sólo podía leerse "Nueva España, 1680".

Era ella. La niña que el señor Humboldt le había rogado que ayudara. Pero si era tan joven… ¿quién habría sido capaz de lastimar a una nación tan pequeña y frágil? No parecía belicosa, mucho menos cruel o siquiera de gran valor, pese a que su aspecto era regio y pulcro, y se preguntó si al anciano botánico no se le habría pasado decirle algo sobre ella que requería saber. Pero la promesa estaba hecha y no iba a incumplir lo jurado a un difunto.

La luz del amanecer empezó a caer a raudales por la ventana, iluminando los restos del hombre que hiciera posible una historia de pasiones y secretos que se convertirían en la más grande leyenda del mundo.

…

_¡Holi! Yo aquí escribiendo hermoso GerMex (sé de alguien que me odiará por esto XD) para vuestro deleite, retomando el lado histórico. Sip, ando de megalómana, ya me conocen jeje. Bueno esto es apenas el prólogo, donde explico algo que en cierto fic (coffcoffBodasdeAmoryGuerracoff) no dejé muy claro, es decir las misteriosas razones de Ludwig para cuidar tanto a María ;D _

_Como breves notas les cuento: Alexander von Humboldt fue un físico, botánico, geógrafo y humanista alemán que allá por finales del siglo XVIII hizo un largo viaje por el continente americano, desembocando en la Nueva España donde hizo un largo, laaaargo recuento de todo lo que le gustó (básicamente… de todo, si leen su obra se van a dar cuenta que fanboyeaba duro en México (?) ). Falleció en 1859, es decir que vivió durante la intervención norteamericana y es por esto que en el fic le advierte a nuestro querido macho patatas de las metidas de mano que anda haciendo Alfred con su vecina (sin albur, ¿eh? XD). _

_Bueno, es todo por hoy. ¿Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos? _


	2. Rincón del Paraíso

_El café, néctar de los dioses, ha de ser, para ser_

_Bueno, ardiente como tus ojos,_

_Negro como tu cabello,_

_Tan puro como tu alma, _

_Tan dulce como tus besos._

Francisco Villaespesa

1

Rincón del Paraíso

Repasaba una y otra vez la carta, casi sin atender al torrente de pasos a sus espaldas que hacían los trabajadores atendiendo la cubierta, aún era temprano y en medio de la neblina apenas y se veía el mar, a sus pies, oscuro como una manta roñosa agitándose al capricho del viento gélido y del paso del pesado cuerpo del barco.

Era una oferta amable, algunos dirían que tentadora, para él solo era un modo de alejarse por un rato del bullicio creciente de la capital, lejos de ahí en el norte de Europa donde la industrialización había vuelto un caos todas las ciudades importantes, llenándose ahora de las voces de los obreros y del humo de las fábricas, cosas que no eran muy de su interés pese a que, desde siempre, había sentido curiosidad por lo nuevo y cariño por una vida trabajadora. "El ocio engendra los males" había oído decir alguna vez, y se lo tomaba tan en serio que desde pequeño se había preparado para el momento en que tuviera que ser autosuficiente, pero esos días en que Berlín reventaba de personas las náuseas que suelen acompañar al cambio le sobrevinieron con fuerza colosal, y tuvo que optar por huir al campo, donde de todos modos le seguirían llegando los avances de fin de siglo, o aceptar la propuesta que venía del otro lado del océano.

Poco a poco, a través de la neblina pudo vislumbrar el horizonte del mar, menos oscuro y más quieto; aún más lejos, creyó ver la luz intermitente de un faro, y no le quedó ya más duda que faltaba poco cuando los hombres del barco silbaron señalando la misma luz, emocionados.

-¡Puerto! –gritaron algunos. -¡Es el puerto!

El hombre silencioso volvió a revisar la carta. Según las instrucciones, sería recibido no en el gran puerto de Veracruz como era la costumbre oficial sino en uno más pequeño pero bien reforzado, el puerto de Campeche, mucho más próximo al lugar que iría a habitar por los siguientes meses; se guardó la carta tratando de no mirar mucho rato el faro, porque su luz intermitente empezaba a marearlo, otro posible efecto secundario de la industrialización. Optó entonces por bajar a su camarote y preparar las cosas, ya pronto saldría y comenzaría su extraña aventura.

Bajo la rudimentaria cama descansaba una maleta que extrajo aprisa para revisar que no le faltara nada; contó los billetes, firmados en aduana para evitarse líos en el momento de cambiarlos, ropa algo deslucida que imaginó sería buena cuando estuviera en el campo, varias libretas y cuadernillos con notas que él mismo tomó de varios libros en la biblioteca de Viena (Roderich había tenido la extraña delicadeza de dejarlo usar sus libros), un reloj de bolsillo que se apresuró a guardar en su chaleco y por último un grabado viejo y frágil con el retrato de una niña. No estaba seguro de que fuera a conocerla, nada en la carta había mencionado una entrevista con la criatura del grabado, pero ya que era una cosa de importancia supuso que a su llegada a la tierra extranjera podría verla, hablarle tal vez, una vez, antes de ir a refugiarse a la tierra que se le prometió.

Cerró de vuelta la maleta y salió, decidido a primero echarle un vistazo al puerto por mera curiosidad científica, ese "defecto número uno" denominado así por su hermano mayor que no entendía su interés por verlo todo desde el lado práctico. Él lo prefería así, no por codicia sino por necesidad, el mundo era muy grande y mejor estar prevenido en sus rincones antes de que lo peor pasara.

Las primeras luces del sol comenzaban a apartar la niebla, y lejos quedaba ya el faro; delante, un mar de intenso turquesa se agitaba contento, atrayéndolos a un puerto pequeño, resguardado por una muralla de cantera con torrecillas, colocado en medio de una extensa línea costera adornada por barcos pesqueros, todos de tamaño considerablemente menor en contraste con el monstruo de vapor que lo llevaba a la orilla. Había algo de pintoresco y alegre en la escena, y pese a su terquedad de buscar recovecos y errores arquitectónicos o de ingeniería en las construcciones próximas, no pudo dejar de admitir que aquello era muy diferente de los puertos europeos, porque parecía desbordar una inocente algarabía azuzada por el calor y por las aves que cruzaban el cielo del amanecer.

Entre más se acercaban, la muralla se atrasaba y les dejaba ver las primeras casas, imponentes en las lejanías, y los barcos pintados de colores alegres y con velas blancas como nubes que comenzaban a desperezarse junto con sus dueños, que veían el barco de vapor como quien ve un fantasma; los niños del puerto, todos morenos y vestidos con calzones de manta, señalaban al intruso y daban voces, medio de alerta, medio de diversión, y el hombre rubio que había estado admirando en silencio la escena volvió a la realidad.

Al bajar del barco comenzó a mirar el puerto un tanto aturdido, la gente a su alrededor vagaba muy veloz siempre listos para saber qué hacer, en su rutina diaria tenían mucha práctica aunque en esos momentos se detenían brevemente para mirar al forastero antes de escabullírsele; mientras tanto, él se preguntaba cómo iba a llegar hasta el campo, la carta le avisaba que alguien estaría esperándolo pero no dijo exactamente quién, y ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Con permiso, perdón, con permiso… -un hombre mejor vestido que los lugareños se abría paso como podía entre la multitud. –Perdón, disculpen, abran paso… ¡Usted! –gritó llamando la atención del recién llegado. -¿Es… usted el señor Beilschmidt?

El aludido se sintió aliviado, por lo visto la persona que iba a conducirlo acababa de llegar.

-Ja. –contestó secamente.

-Ah, qué suerte, pensé que se había retrasado… Bueno, buenos días, bienvenido a México, señor Beilschmidt, soy Francisco Ortega y soy re… representante del gabinete de relaciones exteriores y… el señor… presidente… me confirió el… Ah, mejor vámonos de aquí. –repuso cansado de hablar entrecortadamente para hacerse oír entre la masa de pescadores.

Ludwig, pues no se trataba de otro, lo siguió casi poniéndose a la cabeza dada su elevada estatura, y el atribulado señor Ortega lo condujo hasta una calesa ricamente decorada y le cedió el paso. Apenas hubieron abordado la calesa empezó a moverse con un leve traqueteo, y el hombrecillo se quitó el sombrero de copa sacudiéndolo con una mano.

-Perdóneme el inconveniente. –se disculpó a toda prisa. –El puerto está casi todo lleno de pesqueros y no es el mejor para recibir visitas tan distinguidas, pero ya que usted mostró urgencia en conoce el campo pensamos que era un mejor punto estratégico que ir hasta Veracruz. Aunque después de todo, un paseo en ferrocarril le hubiera gustado, debe saber, México tiene unos paisajes que…

Pero Ludwig no estaba escuchando su perorata sobre los paisajes mexicanos, ya los estaba admirando. Más allá del puerto el extenso mar se alejaba, pero la ciudad hermosamente decorada con sus adoquines limpios y sus casitas de ensueño con tejados rojos le parecía una alegre estampa marina como sólo se puede ver en el Mediterráneo, solo que en vez de olivos meciéndose al viento, gigantescas palmeras y macizos de flores de cientos de colores dominaban el paisaje vegetal, y entre éstas se ocultaban aves de tornasol plumaje, irreales en su mundo gris y silencioso donde esas cosas se consideraban exóticas e imprácticas. Había algo en el clima, en los colores, que lo ponía de pronto de mejor humor, y empezaba a entender, con recelo natural, qué era lo que el fallecido señor Humboldt había visto en ese país que tanto le había gustado.

La calesa avanzaba a toda prisa alejándose de las calles céntricas para internarse, sin mucho camino, hasta un sector menos poblado y por el que se vio el inicio de las vías del tren.

-Pensé que seguiríamos en coche. –comentó Ludwig.

-Sería un viaje aún más largo y los caminos del itsmo no están diseñados para eso. –le explicó el señor Ortega. –Esta vía corre hasta el sur y lleva consigo muchas… Ah. –el hombrecillo se rindió al ver que el alemán estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana.

Mientas abordaban el ferrocarril, Ludwig estuvo tentado a preguntarle cuándo vería a México y si podría hablar con ella, pero algo le dijo que aquél hombre no tenía idea siquiera de a quién estaba conduciendo realmente y prefirió no desvelar su secreto, reduciéndose a asentir o contestar en monosílabo las explicaciones nerviosas de su acompañante respecto del campo al que irían. Por lo que entendió, el campo era un terreno amplio, deshabitado por cuestiones demográficas, pero resultaba idóneo para aquello en que deseaba invertir y que era lo único que quería escuchar: el cultivo del café.

-¿Y qué me dice del café? –preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio en que se redujeron a ver, desde lejos, la cadena verde que protegía el paso del itsmo.

-Bueno, por ahora y dadas las circunstancias no hay pizca. –explicó, sin que Ludwig estuviera seguro de qué era eso de "pizca". –Los retoños están cuidados en un invernadero que está a espaldas de la casa principal, el campo se ara a principios de septiembre para darle tiempo a la planta de crecer, porque si lo hiciéramos en tiempo de lluvias sería desastroso, como seguro usted ya sabe.

Ludwig volvió a dar una seca cabeceada.

-Und… ¿cuánto tiempo tardarán en crecer en su totalidad?

-De tres a cuatro años para que estén bien maduros los frutos. Son un poco lentos pero ya verá cuando salgan los granos, no encontrará unos más coloridos en todo el continente, y tiene un sabor fuerte… ahora mismo no puedo, pero si tuviera una taza de buen café nacional le demostraría.

Ludwig volvió a sumirse en el silencio, mirando el paisaje a toda prisa desde la ventanilla. El café, no recordaba que von Humboldt le hubiera mencionado sobre aquello, él solo hablaba de los paisajes, de los climas y de la industria minera; era buena idea entrar a ella también, pensó, pero esa hegemonía la tenían otros, y muy a su pesar pensó en ellos; el americano del norte, el muchacho risueño e hiperactivo era uno de los principales explotadores de la tierra, sacando de casa ajena lo que necesitaba para darse la buena vida y que tanto le molestaba, y por otro lado su álter ego europeo, el británico, con todo y que fingía no entrometerse mucho en esos asuntos tenía grandes inversiones puestas en las minas del país. Incluso el francés tenía su bocado, de ese modo los grandes imperios del mundo tenían sus redes sobre la cabeza de aquélla pobre niñita. También entendió el miedo de von Humboldt, aquéllas tres potencias podían devorar un país así de pequeño y frágil, tal vez desmembrarla con el propósito de volverla colonia, y una nación con esas características bajo el control de ese trío no tenía oportunidad de ser libre otra vez.

-Señor Beilschmidt… señor Beilschmidt, ya llegamos…

-¿Was? –el alemán se incorporó aprisa, seguramente se había quedado dormido un largo rato porque de pronto estaban en el medio de una estación de la que, para su sorpresa, bajó poca gente. Extrañado, tomó su maleta y avanzó siguiendo a su compañero de viaje y apenas puso pie sobre la plataforma miró a su alrededor. Aquello no se parecía nada a las imágenes áridas o extrañas que había visto en las litografías, no era ese el reino de un prado ardiente apenas desdibujado por copas de árboles ni el hogar de monumentales haciendas que se elevaban orgullosas retando la magnificencia de las sierras frente a ellos. Ese era un mundo diferente, rodeado de tierna vegetación, frutos irreales y un fuerte aroma de selva que al golpear el rostro de la gente la cubría de su suave brisa. La visión paradisíaca le resultaba tan exótica que se preguntó si era justamente aquello, y no las haciendas sobre pastizales, lo que tanto había agradado a von Humboldt.

-¿Y qué opina? –preguntó el señor Ortega, sonriendo discretamente al notar el aturdimiento del extranjero.

-Es…es… -hermoso se quedaba corto, y de todos modos no estaba seguro de haber usado antes esa palabra. Rebuscó mentalmente entre su vocabulario y dictaminó, con su voz seria y pausada de siempre: -El paisaje es bastante amplio, la vegetación exuberante parece de ensueño, y en general, tiene condiciones adecuadas para la vida fuera de las ciudades. Hmm… pero no entiendo cómo se va a plantar café en un sitio así. He sabido de plantaciones en África, en medio de las selvas pero…

-No se preocupe por eso, señor. –le calmó Ortega, que sin embargo había quedado algo extrañado por la respuesta monótona del alemán. –Esos terrenos ya están acondicionados, y de todos modos no nos quedaremos aquí, tendremos que viajar un poco más.

La idea de viaje hastiaba a Ludwig, cruzar de un lado a otro en poco tiempo le parecía ofensivo y fastidioso, y lo único que quería era llegar ya, a donde fuera, para poner en orden sus cosas y comer algo. Pero por lo visto no podría hacerlo hasta llegar a la plantación, y tuvo que soportar otro viaje en un coche un poco más rudimentario mientras pasaban por un paraje eternamente verde. Él no tenía más idea sobre México que lo que von Humboldt le había contado, y de las noticias que corrían en Europa que no eran del todo alentadoras: que si México era un país medio salvaje y revoltoso, que si sería devorado, algún día, por su vecino del norte, que si Francia intentaba (otra vez) un nuevo método de invasión… y el camino que se ensanchaba, con su flora exótica y ojos curiosos de gente humilde no hacían sino empeorar su panorama. Tal vez había encontrado (y por un momento la idea le llenó de codicia) un territorio inhóspito y frágil que poder llamar colonia, y así hacerle frente al creciente imperio británico que no dejaba de llevarse consigo todo sitio que viera.

La idea la saboreó, silencioso, hasta que recordó las palabras del difunto caballero. Él no tenía derecho sobre aquéllas tierras, no tenía que llegar ahí en calidad de invasor, debía protegerla, ayudarla… _amarla si es preciso, _eso le habían dicho. Pero ¿cómo iba a amar a alguien a quien no conocía, alguien extraño escondido entre las olas de un puerto y una selva sin domar? ¿Se puede amar algo que no se entiende?

-¡Mire, allá está su casa! –saltó Ortega señalando frente a sí. Ludwig miró.

El camino se ensanchaba y en vez de las plantas que crecían sin control una avenida de árboles frutales bien podados y protegidos los conducía, en calma, hasta que el paisaje salvaje quedaba atrás. De frente encontró una suerte de reja donde terminaba la avenida, adornada probablemente no a propósito por una enredadera floreada, y justo ahí se detuvo el coche. El señor Ortega se apeó y echó a andar a la reja, donde llamó dando golpecitos con un bastón; una cara tímida y juvenil se asomó por encima de la reja y desapareció casi tan aprisa como llegó, para un par de segundos después oírse el chirrido que anunciaba que la entrada estaba abierta.

-Bueno, sigamos. –dijo el hombre al volver al coche que retomó su camino.

Ahora de verdad Ludwig estaba interesado. Un camino amplio y limpio de terreno pedregoso lo conducía a una casa más ancha que alta, con tejado rojo y toda pintada de blanco de modo que le recordaba un poco a las casitas que se representaban en pinturas de pueblos junto al mar; una especie de plataforma parecía hacer las veces de recibidor, porque sobre ella había sillas y mesas redondas adecuadas para la atención de visitas, todo esto protegido por un techo plano también rojo y que se sostenía por medio de dos columnas puestas en los costados del frente. Alrededor, un muro de piedra igualmente cubierto de enredaderas completaba el paisaje, y Ludwig, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a fascinarse con el lugar.

Los dos hombres bajaron del coche. Afuera de la casa los esperaba un muchachito de ropas blancas y sombrero de paja calado que reconoció como el que les había abierto, una muchacha menudita con el pelo recogido en una trenza alrededor de la cabeza y que llevaba un mandil, y un hombre más alto, mejor vestido pero que también llevaba mandil atado a la cintura de pie frente a la puerta.

-Señor Beilschmidt, esta es su nueva casa. Por el otro camino se puede llegar a la plantación, pero seguro querrá verla mañana, ya es tarde y será mejor que vaya a descansar.

-Ja, danke. –repuso Ludwig sinceramente agradecido de que le dejaran en paz de una vez. El señor Ortega se despidió, inclinándose y asegurándole que lo acompañaría a la plantación al día siguiente antes de marcharse con todo y coche. Ludwig se volvió mirando a los tres mexicanos que seguían ahí de pie y lo miraban como quien mira un bicho raro en el zoológico. Hubo un incómodo silencio roto sólo por el murmullo de la lejana selva, y por fin el alemán se aventuró a preguntar:

-Hmm… ¿Hallo?

-Buenas tenga su merced. –saltó el niño unos segundos más tarde. –Me llamo Manuel, pa' servirle. Esos de allá son Asunción y Pedro, también pa' servirle al patrón.

-¿Pa… trón? –repitió Ludwig.

-Sí, ¿o asté no es el patroncito que iba a trabajar en la plantación?

-¡Ah! Ja… sí, quiero decir… -hasta ese momento entendió lo que significaba la palabra y miró azorado a los tres sirvientes que seguían embelesados. Pasó sus ojos por la joven Asunción, que inclinó la cabeza sonriendo y sonrojándose.

-Bueno, pos hay que ir adentro, que al ratito nos llega la noche y salen los atepocatas. –replicó Manuel haciéndole gestos a Ludwig para que lo siguiera.

Adentro, la casa era igualmente amplia y cómoda, teniendo a mano izquierda y casi de inmediato un amplio salón con butacas, sofás y un reloj de pared que marcaba su paso con un ligero tic tac. Al fondo del pasillo principal se abría otro, más estrecho y oscuro, que conducía a las cocinas, donde una mujer mayor y viuda, llamada Delfina, fungía como cocinera. Justo atrás estaba el patio donde se criaban aves de corral y se empotraba un pequeño almacén de madera reforzada. De vuelta en el interior, unas escaleras amplias delante del salón conducían a las habitaciones principales y los cuartos de baño. Apenas llegar a ese punto Ludwig pidió que le prepararan la tina y mientras Manuel, mucho más entusiasmado que el resto de los sirvientes lo llevaba a su habitación (un lugar igualmente grande y con una ventana que desembocaba justo hacia el paisaje semiselvático que había visto en el camino de los árboles) Asunción se encargó de los preparativos para el baño.

Llegó la noche y Ludwig, embebido aún en sus pensamientos, apenas y probó bocado cuando Delfina apareció junto a él en el comedor. Estaba revisando, entre bocados, una libreta manuscrita y un librito forrado en cuero.

-Patrón, le recomiendo que no coma y lea porque se le confunde el estómago y no retiene ni lo uno ni lo otro. –le dijo la amable mujer. Ludwig, sintiéndose regañado, dejó de lado las cosas y volvió a su plato. Tenía una idea rondándole la cabeza, pero no podía sacarla del todo y empezaba a angustiarlo, tanto así que cuando subió a dormir duró largo rato dando vueltas y pensando. ¿Cuándo podría ver a México? No tenía muchos detalles de ella, y la imagen deslucida de von Humboldt no le iba a ser de ayuda casi doscientos años después.

De pronto oyó un crujido y vio algo saltar dentro de la habitación. Sin pensarlo, tomó de debajo de su almohada una pistola y apuntando a la sombra gruñó:

-Quédate quieto y dime quién eres.

Una vocecita temblorosa replicó:

-No se enoje, patroncito, andaba acá cazando negras…

Ludwig tomó su lámpara y la encendió. El pequeño Manuel estaba agazapado a cuatro patas en una postura que recordaba una rana y con un cuchillo de verduras en la mano.

-¿Estabas cazando qué? –preguntó el alemán.

-Negras, patrón, las víboras esas feas que se meten en las casas. –explicó tranquilamente el muchachito. –Les digo negras porque su piel es como de agüita, y a la luz se ve de ese color. Son muy feas pero chiquititas, y con un navajazo se quedan quietas. He visto aquí una o dos en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo en la plantación.

-¿Te refieres a… que hay serpientes dentro de la casa?

-Hmm… no, patroncito, digo que en la plantación, ahí'stán el resto de los trabajadores y en veces nos aparecen esos bichos. También alacranes pero esos no me asustan porque viven cerca del mar.

-Entonces si no has visto serpientes en la casa… ¿warum…?

-Pos por si acaso. Hoy mesmo saqué un sapo de atrás de la estufa. Pero si no hay nada lo dejo dormir, y disculpe las molestias, patroncito. –el niño se guardó en el cinto su cuchillo y salió llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si inclinara el ala de su desaparecido sombrero de paja. –Pero güeno, seguro que cuando vino la señora patrona sacó a todas las víboras y quedó limpio, así que no se preocupe tanto…

Ya Ludwig había vuelto a acostarse cuando se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡Espera! –le ordenó y Manuel tembló quedándose estático con un pie en el aire. -¿Dijiste la… Fräu patrona?

-Ay sí, vino hace unos días pa' supervisar el arreglo de la casa. Jue ella la que me trajo pa' cá, es una señora muy buena, y cómo no lo va a ser si es la mismita… -de súbito el niño calló, y la expresión alterada de su rostro hizo acelerar el corazón de Ludwig. ¿Acaso el niño estaba hablando de la persona que precisamente él buscaba?

-Ah… und, ¿cómo es esa mujer? –preguntó tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Es la mujer más chula del mundo. –contestó Manuel, juntando las manos y abriendo de par en par sus ojos oscuros, como si tuviera frente a él una aparición angelical. –Ella es buena y nos cuida y nos quiere rete harto, ella ha hecho muchísimas cosas por nosotros. Es como… como la virgencita pero en vez de velo lleva pistolas.

La idea de una Santa María cargando armas le pareció bizarra a Ludwig, pero sacudió la cabeza y se olvidó de ese detalle.

-Vaya… ¿y cómo se llama tu patrona?

-Pos le decimos de muchos modos, pero en general prefiere que la llamemos simplemente María. Bueno… buenas noches, patroncito, nos vemos mañana. –y por fin el niño desapareció, dejando solo en la pieza a Alemania que seguía preguntándose cuándo habría de ver a esa misteriosa mujer.

…

_Holi (?) perdónenme por tardarme TAAANTO en actualizar (de verdad es la primera vez que me tardo siglos T^T) pero la escuela nomás no deja (estudia licenciatura, me dijeron, será divertido, me dijeron ¬.¬)_

_**Notitas históricas: **__para 1890 Porfirio Díaz, quien buscaba sobre todo aprobación de su gobierno por parte de potencias extranjeras que no fueran solo Estados Unidos (Alfred= forever alone en el porfiriato) atrajo la inversión de Europa en distintas modalidades, una de ellas consistió en otorgarles tierras a los alemanes en la zona del itsmo de Tehuantepec (concretamente, en Chiapas) para la plantación de café. Durante mucho tiempo fue México quien exportó más café a Alemania y Austria (se siente el pinche amor :3)_

_Por otro lado, ¿alguien notó quién era el conector con mi fanfic __**Bodas de Amor y Guerra**__? Si lo descubrieron háganmelo saber ;D _

_Y ahora los comentarios:_

_Wind und Serebro: Más que precuela es secuela de BDAYG n.n el prólogo fue anterior, eso sí. _

_Sca: n.n gracias, espero que te guste._

_Chocolat Bunny: Jojo bendito albur a propósito XD espero que te guste n.n_

_Susan358: *O* ¡¿También te gusta el GerMex?! ¡Waaaaa! Espero te guste la continuación, ya empezó oficialmente la trama._

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Jajaja Batman patatas y Robin XD por alguna razón me lo imaginé pero dejando de lado mi OTP creo que Feli quedaría mejor en esa pareja. Sí, von Humboldt los emparejó antes de que fuera popular *o*_

_Cinthia C: USMex, GerMex… son bella :3 y el RusMex también. Bueno yo también he leído fragmentos, pero me parece muy interesante su visión tomando en cuenta la época en que visitó el país. _

_Flannya: n.n sí! ¬.¬ no tienes derecho a amenazarme dado que tú no has actualizado tu fic de PruMex. Ok ya Xd_

_Bueno hasta aquí le dejamos por hoy, los espero en el siguiente capítulo donde… Ludwig tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir. ¡Adiosito!_


	3. Natural

2

Natural

_El recorrido que sigue la semilla del café hasta llegar a la taza inicia en el semillero donde se pone a germinar la semilla y dos meses después se obtiene una plántula llamada soldadito y cuando hay dos hojitas alcanza la fase de mariposa y se trasplanta al vivero, también se trasplanta en "pesetilla" (2 pares de hojitas) o en "naranjito" (tres pares)…_

Comenzaba a preguntarse de dónde le venía tanto calor, pues materialmente sentía la sábana pegada al cuerpo a causa del sudor; abrió los ojos y le costó varios segundos entender que no estaba en Berlín, sino en un pueblo escondido a los ojos del mundo y rodeado por una tupida selva que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros de roca y agua.

Ludwig se levantó, mareado por la altitud y por la canícula, mirando desenfocado la habitación que la noche anterior no había apreciado del todo. Era un saloncito rectangular, de techo inclinado como había visto desde afuera y recubierto con lo que parecía ser una red de membrillo, probablemente para mantener el ambiente adentro de la recámara. Al alemán le daba la sensación de estar mirando el techo de una cueva o de un nido, pero le parecía bonito, y el membrillo separado podía permitirle colgar cosas si llegaba a necesitarlo; todos los muebles eran de los mismo materiales, madera y membrillo, exquisitamente acabados y barnizados por lo que sospechó que no eran de manufactura local. Había un escritorio, una silla, una mecedora enorme que imaginó no necesitar jamás y que sería buena idea donársela a la anciana Delfina, un librero sencillo y por supuesto, la cama con sus dos mesitas de noche y su dosel con mosquitero blanco, mitad rústico, mitad elegante, un eco de la sociedad moderna pero revestido con los colores de la selva.

Ya de pie, Ludwig sacó la cabeza por la ventana, y pudo ver bien el tramo de jardín que rodeaba la casa, aunque no podía llamarle jardín a algo que tenía una palmera gigantesca, muy cerca de la ventana, y con pequeños cocos esperando madurar entre sus ramas.

El cielo, amplio y despejado, iluminaba el contorno del camino que llevaba al invernadero, también con techo de algo que parecía paja pero con un color más vivo, como si lo hubieran camuflado a propósito con manchitas verdosas. Más allá, comenzaba en definitiva el trozo de tierra donde se plantaba el café, y por el que ya asomaban diminutas ramitas que tímidamente comenzaban a crecer. Ludwig calculó que tendrían poco más de dos años, por lo que faltarían meses o poco más para comenzar a cortar los frutos.

Oyó abrirse la puerta y se dio media vuelta. Asunción, la guapa muchacha del servicio, llevaba una gran bandeja con el desayuno.

-Buenos días, patrón. –saludó con voz aflautada, como si hubiera subido corriendo. –Vine a traerle de almorzar.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? –preguntó Ludwig extrañado. No acostumbraba a despertar a deshoras pero tenía la impresión de haber estado noqueado toda la noche.

-No patrón, pero nos dijo el señor Ortega que le trajéramos la comida tempranito porque usted pensaba madrugar.

El desayuno consistía en algo que el alemán no conocía pero tenía un aspecto raro, apresurado. Pinchó un poco de él con el tenedor y lo miró, anhelante. Asunción pareció notar su desconcierto y cruzó las manos retorciéndolas.

-Uh… patrón, ¿no le gustan los chilaquiles?

-¿Los qué?

-Chilaquiles, patrón. Son… son tortillas en aceite con salsa.

Ludwig jamás había oído hablar de esos tales "chilaquiles", pero sintió curiosidad y tomó un bocado de ellos. Eran de sabor fuerte, picante incluso, y tosió un par de veces mientras trataba de tragarse el bocado, pero luego de un rato consiguió acostumbrarse y a base de beber café lidió con el chile (estaba seguro que llevaba chile, como casi todo lo de México) y terminó su desayuno.

-Danke. –replicó devolviéndole la bandeja a Asunción. La muchacha inclinó dócilmente la cabeza.

-Patroncito, ¿irá a ver la plantación hoy?

-Ja, iré de inmediato. ¿Será Herr Ortega quien me guíe?

-No, Manuelito se ofreció a escoltarlo. Pero… -la muchacha se mordió el labio. –Yo mejor votaría por que fuera con Pedro porque el niño se nos emociona y lo puede perder, y pa' qué queremos…

Recordando al niño agazapado en busca de bichos la noche anterior, Ludwig entendió la preocupación de la mexicana pero se encogió de hombros.

-Pueden ir ambos. Creo que Ma… Manuel puede hacer un buen trabajo.

-Como diga, patrón. –replicó la chica con resignación y salió para dejarlo vestirse. Apenas Ludwig iba a preguntarle sobre la misteriosa patrona "simplemente María", pero se tragó la pregunta y buscó sus ropas, buscándose lo más cómodo para el camino.

Cuando Ludwig bajó, Asunción estaba fregando los pisos y Delfina, a pesar de su avanzada edad, se encargaba de esponjar los sillones de la sala principal. De pronto un chillido feliz lo desconcertó y vio venir hacia él a Manuelito.

-¡Patrón, patrón! –gritaba el chiquillo agitando las manos.

-Gutten morgen, Manuel. –saludó Ludwig con su seriedad tranquila de siempre.

-Buenas patroncito, me dijo Asun que yo lo iba a llevar a la plantación junto con Pedro. ¿Vamos entonces?

La emoción del niño no conocía límites, y mientras los tres viajaban a caballo por el camino de la plantación no cesaba de parlotear. No podía decirse que dijera nada importante, se reducía a señalar todo y a comentarlo con aire inocente, como si para él Ludwig fuera un niñito extraviado al que todo le resultaba raro, y muy en el fondo el alemán sabía que eso era cierto. Pedro por su lado casi no hablaba, de lo poco que se encargaba era de señalar el camino con gesto serio y cerrado, extraño para un mexicano según las ideas que Ludwig tenía de ese pueblo a menudo ruidoso y alegre. De súbito se detuvieron y Pedro sacó un arma, disparando entre la hierba con un estruendo de terror en medio de tanta calma.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ludwig.

-No se asuste, patrón, fue pa espantar al coco.

-¿Coco? –al alemán no le cabía en la cabeza ver un redondo y peludo fruto de palmera como víctima de la pistola de Pedro.

-Ah, perdóneme patrón pos usted no sabe… -una carcajada que no llevaba nada de burla impresa salió de la boca del hombre moreno. –Es que cerca de aquí corre el brazo del Grijalva y en veces se nos cruzan a tierra firme los cocodrilos.

Salvaje. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Ludwig. Ese lugar era un terreno salvaje lleno de plantas gigantes, lagartos y sol que sancochaba todo lo que tocaba; él no era un explorador, jamás lo fue, su interés estaba en las cosas novedosas, en las industrias de metalurgia, en los inventos, en la era moderna de Europa, no en medio de la nada donde a cada paso te salían cocodrilos y víboras y ranas. Debió ir al norte para pagar cómodamente por las minas de plata, debió quedarse en su casa a evitar que Gilbert enloqueciera o que su siderúrgica recibiera mejores pagos, no irse de excursionista a un lugar que no conocía, con gente que no entendía y con cosas que no veía llegar, él no era Arthur para calarse un sombrero con mosquitero e irse a cazar bestias y domesticar humanos bajo la bandera del canciller y expandir el imperio alemán, era un calculador y un científico.

Además… seguía sin saber nada de México, más allá de las palabras sueltas del pequeño Manuelito que luego del incidente con el cocodrilo pareció animarse, y hablaba aún más aprisa.

-…pero el coco se me acercó de muy pronto, patrón, y me dio harto miedo porque yo tenía como seis años… ¡y era un animalototote! Tenía toda la boca así, llena de dientes grandísimos…

-Manuel, siéntate y pon atención. Nadie te cree lo del cocodrilo. –le cortó Pedro, que seguía con el arma en la mano.

-¡Pero te juro que es verdad! –gimoteó el niño.

-A ver, ve y dile eso a la patrona si te atreves.

Ahí estaba, otra vez hablaban de ella. Ludwig, fingiendo indiferencia, preguntó al hombre:

-Und, esta patrona de la que hablan, es fräu María, ¿verdad?

-María, sí. –Pedro asintió. –Mi señora madre siempre la llama niña María, desde hace muchos años… pero a estas alturas la niña es mi mamacita, no la patrona. –y de nuevo soltó una risa curiosa.

-¿Warum?... Es decir, ¿porqué dice eso?

-Verá… -de pronto, la cara de Pedro pareció tornarse de piedra, y Ludwig casi sintió una desconfianza extrema en las palabras del mexicano. –La patrona es una mujer especial para nosotros, ella es, por decirlo de un modo, nuestra vida, y le debemos mucho respeto. Mi señora madre la conoce muy bien y dice que tiene un carácter especial…

-¡Uy, carácter especial es muy poco! –saltó Manuel, que había conseguido el récord de estarse callado un minuto entero. -¡Pero si la patrona es el mismito demonio cuando se encanija! ¡Ya me la imagino cuando se pelió con los franceses esos, a puros escobazos y balazos… PUM PUM y todos huyeron!

-¡Manuel! –Pedro le echó una mirada de advertencia y el niñito cerró la boca con una expresión angustiada en el rostro. De pronto Ludwig entendió que ellos sabían el secreto de la verdadera naturaleza de su ama.

-Descuiden. Sé de qué hablan. –replicó con calma. -¿Fräu Delfina und fräulein Asunción también lo saben?

-Doña Delfina sí, porque es mi mamacita. –explicó Pedro. –Pero… Asunción no creo que sepa, pa' ella la patrona es una muchachita de su edad que es parienta de don Porfirio y nomás. Pero… ¿quién le dijo a usted…?

-Es una historia larga. –les cortó con nerviosismo, no se sentía muy a gusto explicándoles que él tampoco era un ser humano. –Und, fräu María, ¿cómo es?

-Pos ya le dije. –se adelantó Manuel, recuperado del susto. –Es rete enojona, pero nomás cuando la buscan, y entonces la encuentran y la encuentran hecha una fiera, patrón, nunca la haga enojar porque le va a pesar… ah, pero el resto del tiempo es como… como…

-Como una santa. –terció Pedro. –La patrona es comprensiva y buena, muy buena, como caída del cielo… -de súbito, tanto el rostro del mayor como del niño parecieron perderse en una memoria deliciosa. –Ella no nomás es nuestra patrona, es como nuestra segunda madre, y como una madre nos da todo lo que tiene, como estas tierras. Estas tierras, patrón, están benditas, llenas de vida y de hermosura que ningún estirado de fuera nos ha podido quitar jamás, y todo lo que sale de la tierra es bueno y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cuidarlo. Y nosotros… nosotros nomás somos unos ingratos que tomamos y tomamos de ella sin agradecérselo.

El afecto que sentían por su tierra desconcertaba a Ludwig; le ruborizaba pensar que alguien hablara así de él alguna vez, con tanto cariño y lealtad, pero imaginó que algo bueno debió hacer esa nación tan salvaje para que le quisiera tanto su gente. Pensaba en ello, tratando de imaginarse a la mujer que tanto amor profesaban esos dos campesinos, sin notar que acababan de llegar al invernadero.

El techo no era de paja, sino de membrillo, pero sobre él algo que parecían hojas gigantes habían sido trenzadas, lo que le daba el color verdoso que viera desde la casa. Adentro, en macetas alineadas y hechas de barro dormían los "soldaditos", nombre dado a la semilla germinada y que apenas asomaba bajo su negro limo. Cuando Manuel le indicó el nombre, Ludwig se sintió ofendido, no podía imaginar que una plántula frágil pudiera tener el monte de soldado, pero esa gente pensaba de otro modo y supuso que para ellos toda palabra, por más sublime o vulgar que fuera, aplicaba a lo que ellos querían nombrar.

Recorrieron el invernadero, donde ocho filas de semillas, algunas germinadas, otras aún durmiendo bajo tierra, se extendían por más de tres metros en un ambiente de aroma frío y dulzón, a causa del frescor que el techo producía en aquélla sencilla caseta. Luego de la visita, volvieron a los caballos y no tardaron mucho en desmontar de nuevo, esta vez frente a la plantación donde las altas plantas extendían sus verdes y aún vacías hojas al viento. No eran muy altas, y en ellas apenas nacían frutitos pequeños y descoloridos que no gustaban a nadie; algunas plantas presentaban escasez de hojas y Ludwig lo echó a notar.

-Es que hace un mes hubo plaga. –explicó Pedro. –Quitamos las hojas enfermas pa' salvar la plantación pero muchas espigas las tuvimos que arrancar.

-¿Y cuánto fue el porcentaje de pérdida?

-¿Ah? Pos… unas… diez o… quince plantas, patrón.

Diez y quince plantas, eso para el alemán era una pérdida alucinante. Empezaba a creer que no era el sitio más adecuado para poner una plantación pero desde siempre, los climas selváticos le habían otorgado al café un buen lugar para vivir y defenderse; las plantaciones de café y caña en las Antillas, y las de café en varias colonias africanas fue lo que lo empujó a buscar un lugar donde expandirse comercialmente, pero su disparo de salida sonó tarde, y ahora gran parte del sur del mundo estaba en manos del avaricioso imperio británico que no cesaba de crecer con sus locas exportaciones; algodón, lino, azúcar, café, opio, especias, fauna y flora exótica y todo lo bueno que pudiera extraer de Oriente iba directo a sus arcas, mientras del otro lado Francia succionaba del continente africano lo que podía, como podía.

México era, aún en esa época, un país vulnerable. Apenas veinte años atrás seguía tambaleándose en el limbo del fracaso, con un imperio muerto y un presidente efímero, y solo cincuenta años antes la mitad de su territorio fue arrancado por su vecino del norte. La codicia de aquél muchacho rubio era casi tan enfermiza como la de su homólogo en Europa, y varias veces se le advirtió en Berlín que invertir en México equivalía a hacer una estupidez, pero animado por los buenos resultados de Francis, y también para satisfacer de algún modo el deseo de Von Humboldt, terminó en ese niño eternamente verde y donde las plantas de café crecían a su antojo y le salían cocodrilos al paso.

-Viva el imperio alemán… -gruñó enfadado esa noche mientras se lavaba un poco en el baño. Mentiría si dijera que el paisaje no lo sorprendió, pero vivir en él se le antojaba todavía imposible, su única esperanza era esperar a la primera siembra y echar a correr de vuelta a su segura capital donde se dedicaría juiciosamente a hacer cuentas y recibir los jugosos sacos de café como toda criatura civilizada.

O eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque, la tercera mañana, lo despertaron unos fuertes gritos de felicidad y escuchó claramente la voz de Manuel diciendo lo que él llevaba horas esperando oír:

-¡Señora María! ¡Señora María!

…

_Jojojo, como soy mala se los dejo en suspenso ;D bueno, hoy no hay necesidad de notitas históricas, basta con decirles que Alemania no solo se ocupó del comercio de café con México, sino que también invirtió en la explotación minera, llevada a cabo casi en su totalidad en el norte. En ese entonces aún no se hablaban de jurisdicciones en cosas como el petróleo que ahora no vienen al caso XD _

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Flannya:**__ Se le quitará lo mecánico próximamente ;D Lud es muy influenciable en México, ya verás. Hmm, ¿virgen o divina tentación? Ya haré sufrir al patatas con eso. Por cierto… Flannya, no subiste tu capítulo de PruMex anoche ¬.¬ (?) ok ya._

_**Cinthia C:**__ Sí, de emoción xD ya llevamos tres capítulos y nomás nada pero ya llegó la domado… digo, Maria :3 ¡Sí, le atinaste, es Delfina! Nop, no podría ser chibi Lázaro porque los acontecimientos de Bodas de Amor y Guerra son en 1850, y acá ya estamos en 1890 jeje. Algún día haré un fic decente de RusMex, lo prometo._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ O_O debo… leer… a John Reed…_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ ¿Porqué todos tiraron al traste al gringo? El fanfic anterior lo amaban, pero recién empiezo este y dicen "fuck this shit, GerMex" XD pobre gringoso, le hacemos bullying… _

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Wiii tú también notaste lo de Delfina :D gracias por leer n.n_

_Bueno señor…itas, ya llegó la patrona y ora sí se pondrá emocionante esto. Hmm… no sabría decirles con exactitud la extensión del fanfic, acabo de terminar clases y estoy planeando hacer un RusMex y tal vez uno cortito de Navidad para alguien que… jojojo… no diré nada ;D bueno, ¿dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos? ¡Adiosito!_


	4. Paralelismo

3

Paralelismo

_Niña morena y ágil, el sol que hace las frutas,__  
__el que cuaja los trigos, el que tuerce las algas,__  
__hizo tu cuerpo alegre, tus luminosos ojos__  
__y tu boca que tiene la sonrisa del agua.___

_Un sol negro y ansioso se te arrolla en las hebras__  
__de la negra melena, cuando estiras los brazos.__  
__Tú juegas con el sol como con un estero__  
__y él te deja en los ojos dos oscuros remansos.___

_Niña morena y ágil, nada hacia ti me acerca.__  
__Todo de ti me aleja, como del mediodía.__  
__Eres la delirante juventud de la abeja,__  
__la embriaguez de la ola, la fuerza de la espiga.___

_Mi corazón sombrío te busca, sin embargo,__  
__y amo tu cuerpo alegre, tu voz suelta y delgada.__  
__Mariposa morena dulce y definitiva__  
__como el trigal y el sol, la amapola y el agua.__  
_Pablo Neruda

Ludwig bajó rápidamente, o tan rápido como haría mientras trataba de mantener su estoicismo. Los grititos de felicidad de Manuel provenían de fuera de la casa e imaginó que la señora acababa de llegar; tal y como sospechó, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta de par en par, y con las primeras luces del día se entreveían las figuras de los criados, apilados todos juntos en el entarimado y saludando a alguien que el alemán no alcanzaba a ver.

Un poco ansioso, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó, viendo la cabecita de Manuel coronada por su sombrero de paja, la figura de Pedro al lado de la esbelta Asunción, y más próxima a la puerta que el resto a Delfina, que parecía estar en un arrebato de epifanía por el modo tan especial en que destellaban sus ojos. Y delante de ellos… estaba ella.

Iba a lomos de un caballo de pelaje especial, no atinaba a decir si era negro o rojo muy oscuro, y Ludwig ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese animal fuera completamente europeo. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco y amplio, de aspecto muy sencillo y adornado con los colores de su bandera, protegiéndose del sol con un sombrero de paja y la espalda del frío matutino con un rebozo negro bordado.

No pudo evitarlo, y se estremeció. No era gran conocedor de países allende el océano, y había algo en su presencia –algo indescriptible, que aumentaba su aura de salvajismo más allá del paisaje que la rodeaba. Sería tal vez el color de su piel, o la manera en que su cabello suelto rodaba por su espalda, o que se sostenía del caballo con un aire de soberbia que no era habitual en las señoritas de clase alta en Europa, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón lo… hipnotizaba. No había otro modo de describirlo y, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a pensarlo, era imposible usar una palabra tan corriente en él, que era metódico y serio, exacto, correcto… pero lo que tenía enfrente era muy desconcertante. Era Sigfrido viendo a Brunilda por primera vez y extasiándose con su figura, como lo hiciera el desafortunado héroe.

México bajó de su caballo con un salto y avanzó hacia los presentes para saludarlos con efusivos abrazos. Manuel, con todo y que era pequeño de estatura, logró saltar sobre ella siendo atrapado en el aire por la nación latina, chillando contento:

-¡Señora María! ¡Señora María! ¡Qué gusta me da verla de nuevo, señora!

-Y qué gusto me da verte a ti aquí, muchachito, pero quiero que primero me digas si estás estudiando. –repuso con una sonrisa cariñosa, a la que el niño no logró corresponder mientras una sombra de vergüenza cubría su carita pícara.

-Uy… señora, figúrese que… pos el trabajo es mucho y la mera verdad… pos yo…

-Ya con eso me dijiste todo, Manuelito. –contestó bajándolo de sus brazos. –O empiezas a estudiar como la gente o te mando de peón a las haciendas.

-¡Me gustaría ser peón de asté, señora María! –saltó feliz, pero la aludida negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle. Pedro se adelantó.

-No le haga caso, señora, este escuincle es un cabeza dura, pero aprenderá bien… espero.

-Yo también espero eso, Lamarque. –María abrazó brevemente a su interlocutor. –Asunción, qué bonita te estás poniendo, luego voy a tener que llevarte a la capital para que te vean los señores.

-No gracias, señora, los estirados de la capital me dan algo de miedo.

-Como digas tú. ¡Delfina!

La anciana por fin salió de su callado éxtasis y se abrazó a la morena con ilusión desbordante.

-¡Niña María, benditos los ojos que la ven!

-Es tan raro oírte decirme niña, Delfina… -susurró María con una mueca de complicidad. Ludwig no se había dado cuenta pero estaba tan tieso en el umbral que habría pasado por una columna, y casi hubiera querido que así fuera.

-¡Señora María! –gritó de pronto Manuel. -¿Ya conoció al señor Ludwig?

-¿Ludwig? –extrañada, la mexicana miró a todos lados hasta que se topó con el rostro del alemán. Hubo un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido para Ludwig, y vio cómo se arrancaba el sombrero de la cabeza antes de avanzar hacia él. –Us… usted es… -bajó la voz hasta que sólo Ludwig podía escucharla. –Usted es Alemania, ¿verdad?

-Ah… Ja. Así es. Es un placer conocerla, fräu Mex… María. –se corrigió a tiempo esperando que Asunción, que estaba muy cerca y ahora los miraba con gran curiosidad no los escuchara.

-Igualmente. ¿Ya fue a ver las plantaciones? –preguntó mientras enrollaba con cuidado su rebozo.

-Ja, ayer fui a verlo… Parece crecer un poco lento, a decir verdad.

-Sí, ha sido por la temporada de lluvias, no nos la esperábamos. Fue hace un año y se nos vino el cielo encima, es el problema de estar en medio de una selva, el clima es impredecible… pero en fin, ¿qué tanto tiempo necesita para empezar a sacar costos?

-Ah…

-Mejor lo discutimos en el desayuno, la mera verdad vengo de muy lejos y tengo mucha hambre. A ver… ¡Manuel! –el niño se acercó a toda prisa. –Ve y guarda a Coronel a la cuadra, por favor. Pedro, ve y tráeme mis libros, están en el despacho, aquí tienes la llave… Ah, Delfina, ¿qué hay de almorzar?

-¿Gusta unas quesadillas, señora?

-Sí, con todo por favor. ¿Y usted? –agregó volviéndose al alemán, que había pasado el último minuto descifrando la perorata que María le había soltado.

-Ich? Ah… eso mismo, suena bien.

Los dos caminaron acompañados del jaleo armado por los criados hasta el comedor que ya el alemán había atisbado en su primer día. Sobre lo que era una quesadilla no tenía idea, y cuando vio las tortillas apelmazadas en la mesa se sintió burlado, era imposible que eso fuera considerado comida; pero al ver que María se servía dos de éstas comenzó a sentirse preocupado.

-Ludwig… ¡Ludwig!

-¡Ah! Was?

-¿No piensas comer?

Se sirvió mecánicamente, mirando de reojo a María para averiguar cómo se comía esa cosa. La mexicana separó la tortilla, revelando su interior relleno de suave queso derretido, ahora comenzaba a tomar sentido para el alemán que se apuró a hacer lo mismo, solo que en vez de encontrar sólo queso había trocitos de algo verde surgiendo entre sus pliegues; aquello debía estar muy mal.

-Ah, fräu María… creo que esta quesa… quesa… esto está en mal estado.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Pero si las acaban de hacer!

-Ja, pero mire… -le mostró la tortilla abierta esperando un gesto de asco o desaprobación por parte de la joven morena, y tal vez una disculpa antes de pedir a la cocinera que preparara algo comestible, pero para su sorpresa ella se echó a reír, haciéndolo sentir una punzada de enojo.

-¿Cómo crees que…? ¡Jajaja! ¡No está mala, eso verde que se ve ahí son rajitas!

-¿Son qué? –a cada palabra nueva el alemán sentía que su orgullo era insultado gravemente. Había leído todo lo posible antes de ese viaje y esas "quesadillas" y "rajitas" no habían sido mencionadas en ningún sitio.

-¡Rajitas! Son nopales cortados en rajas… saben muy bien. –explicó María con una sonrisita indulgente. Ludwig tomó la tortilla y bajó la mirada, molesto consigo mismo antes de volver a espiar a la otra comensal.

Con la tortilla abierta, María tomó una cucharada de algo espeso de color rojo que estaba servido en algo que le parecía un platito de piedra, y que después vertió en la quesadilla antes de cerrarla y darle una mordida, con un gesto de infantil placer en su rostro. Ludwig hizo lo mismo, preguntándose si aquélla cosa roja era algún aderezo especial. No tardó en darse cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

Dando un alarido de dolor que alertó a todos, Ludwig saltó cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y el rostro enrojecido y perlado de sudor. María, sin inmutarse pero también desconcertada, se levantó tras él y ordenó:

-¡Leche! ¡Tráiganme un vaso de leche!

Ludwig estuvo jadeando y haciendo aspavientos mezclados con palabrotas en alemán hasta que el cuenco de leche llegó y María se lo acercó; deseoso de extinguir el incendio de su boca, Ludwig se bebió toda la leche en un par de limpios tragos y se desplomó, aliviado, de vuelta en su sitio.

-Was…? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Amm… chilito… -musitó la mexicana algo apenada. Ahí iban de nuevo, toda la comida en ese lugar tenía chile, ¿acaso no entendían que era poco saludable comer tanto picante? ¿Era una especie de prueba de valentía o venía inherente con alguna broma cruel hacia los extranjeros? Lo peor vino cuando María agregó: -Qué bueno que este no llevaba pasilla, si no habrías dado un buen espectáculo.

-¿Es que…? Ah, fräu María, no quisiera ofender pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Existe algún alimento en su casa que no lleve chile?

-Hmm… -la mexicana rodó los ojos, pensativa ante la expectación angustiada del alemán. –Aaah… bueno, no realmente. ¡Es decir…! –se apresuró a añadir al ver el gesto de desconcierto de Ludwig. –No es que no lleven chile, pero la gran mayoría de los alimentos se degustan mejor con tantito picante. No es obligatorio que le eches si no quieres.

-Ah… gutt, comprendo. –repuso, vencido, buscando una quesadilla sin chile y mordisqueándola sin mucho ánimo. La comida ahí era muy especial, pero no estaba seguro de querer pasar los próximos meses lidiando con la presencia del chile en cada comida.

Pedro apareció al cabo de un rato, cuando María estaba ya repantigada y tomando café con los ojos cerrados; el hombre dejó los libros sobre la mesa, y la mexicana salió de su calmado ensimismamiento para revisarlos al tiempo que hablaba.

-Entonces… La producción local de café ha subido mucho en los últimos cuatro años, más que nada por las exportaciones que hacemos a… Europa, más que nada. –explicaba al alemán mientras hojeaba los gigantescos recopiladores de cuerpo. –El año anterior tuvimos un descenso… ya le expliqué que la lluvia nos pasó a perjudicar la cosecha y tuvimos que retirar…

-De diez a quince plantas. Ja, me lo explicaron ayer. –contestó rápidamente, esperando no haber sido grosero.

-Sí, y por desgracia desacompletamos dos pedidos y esos sacos a medio llenar se quedaron aquí. Fue una pérdida monetaria no muy… notoria, digo, pero sí se resintió un poquitito aquí.

-Und ¿cómo van a recuperarse?

-Ah… esa es la cosa. –María cerró con un golpe sordo el libro que estaba revisando. –La industria del café es buena, pero con ese franchute cabrón jodiendo en África y también con las plantaciones británicas no somos precisamente los número uno. –una mueca de frustración se dibujó en su cara. –En fin, la cosa es que antes de que termine el año debemos enviar una provisión… decente, digamos, de café para poder sostener las plantaciones locales.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Más o menos… 200 sacos.

Ludwig abrió los ojos sorprendido. 200 sacos para el final del año, eso era complicado, más bien imposible, no con las plantas que él había visto la mañana anterior. De nuevo, sus preocupaciones de cálculo lo asaltaron y las minas de plata le tentaron una vez más; no podían permanecer ahí por siempre, no con tan pocas plantas preparadas, tan poco tiempo y tanta demanda que cubrir, era una carrera sin ton ni son, era… inestable. Salvaje.

-Fräu María, lamento decir esto, ah… pero no creo que se puedan sacar 200 sacos con las plantas que tenemos. Son muy pocas und… cuando mucho calculo que saldrá la mitad, eso si es que las cortamos todas.

-Sí, sé que es una locura… pero pos hay que tratar, ¿no? Al año todavía le falta mucho por terminarse.

Esas ideas optimistas que rayaban en lo ingenuo eran más de lo que Ludwig podía tolerar o entender al menos. ¿Acaso ella no veía el gran problema que enfrentaban? 100 costales contra 200, y cortar todas las plantas era imposible, sería una idiotez hacerlo a sabiendas que no todas las plantas tenían el mismo ritmo de madures y eso podía afectar el sabor del café. Aquello era un cuadro poco alentador y aún así ella se veía tan segura… tan contenta…

El resto del día lo dedicó a contemplarla, no por alguna tontería romántica como solían aparecer en los libros en aquéllos días sino por curiosidad, tanto que casi podría decirse que la estaba "estudiando". México era un enigma, hablaba alto pero suave, avanzaba a toda prisa pero no parecía llegar muy lejos, se veía frágil pero algo en sus ojos anunciaba una fuerza aún no comprendida del todo, y era misteriosa, ignota como la selva que los encerraba, inocente con la inocencia de la infancia, y maliciosa como un lobo de mar. Eso no estaba en los estándares ni de feminidad ni de comportamiento de países que Ludwig, hasta ahora, había mantenido en base a sus estudios y su experiencia, que ahora más que nunca lo contradecían.

Perturbado por esa idea, revisaba a cada rato los documentos de Von Humboldt buscando en ellos alguna respuesta apropiada al misterio de María, pero el hombre se había deshecho en elogios y el relato le parecía poco objetivo, incluso preocupante. Tantas maravillas descritas, tanta dulzura en sus palabras… era casi una invitación a la maldad. México, en las palabras del viejo botánico, era como un punto blanco en medio de los contrastes, casi en estado puro… ¿y qué no es acaso placentero para algunos tomar esta pureza y corromperla? ¿Qué no le decía que alguien estaba planeando hacer tal cosa ya?

Pero luego cayó en la cuenta que ya había pasado. La guerra… y ella había quedado destruida, pero no sabía qué tanto le afectó. Y no tenía el valor para preguntárselo.

En tanto caía la tarde olvidó sus intentos por entenderla, era simplemente algo tan extraño como el entorno, pero no por eso (como pensó mientras volvía a su recámara, luego de que Delfina le diera la cena asegurándose que ni una gota de chile llegara a su plato) dejaba de interesarle.

…

_Buenu, fue un capítulo corto :3 todo lo que puedo decir respecto a notas es que se cree que la obra de Humboldt propició, sin querer, que Estados Unidos se decidiera a atacar México u.u cosas que pasan._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Ya lo estoy haciendo n.n esperemos que esta vez sí perdure. Ya conoció el macho patatas al tamal salvaje (?) veremos cómo interactúan siendo que son tan… distintos._

_**Cinthia C:**__ Jojo no te preocupes n.n Todavía anda Lud queriendo huir, no es del todo fácil vivir en la nada comiendo chile XD pero las circunstancias lo harán cambiar de parecer, estoy segura._

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory:**__ *O* ¡Estás de vuelta! ¡Yaaay! Jaja, últimamente por culpa del fandom odio más a Romano que a la pobre Evita, pero espero que en un futuro aparezca de nuevo la argentina para hacer desmadre. _

_**Flannya:**__ Desaparecida Flannya… XD no te ataques! Hon hon~ la mecedora… créeme que no lo había pensado ¬u¬ gracias por la idea. Por cierto, ¿leíste la referencia de tu fic de PruMex? (*nueva forma de presionar para que salga el capítulo 8*)_

_**NymeriaDirewolf:**__ Holi n.n sí, la escuela me quiere matar u.u En fin, hay paralelismos con el fanfic de Bodas pero no están del todo conectados… fue un error de continuidad pero lo usé para darle más impacto a la escena descrita aquí, al fin y al cabo Alemania no entró bien en contacto con México sino hasta finales del siglo XIX. Saludos n.n _

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ *o* ooooh vaya… Sip, he oído eso de las revoluciones, y el gringo todo celoso corriendo gente XD aaawwww que me muero *o* Ludwig es hermoso pero todavía le falta sufrirle un poco más… Scheisse, me estoy volviendo costumbrista a la hora de escribir x3_

_Okay, people, este fanfic les advierto está corriendo el riesgo de quedar en hiatus… ¡Pero no se asusten, volverá… con armas (?)! por lo pronto y sin ningún cambio me despido :3 en el próximo capítulo Ludwig va a tener que reescribir la historia por las buenas… o las malas n.n ¡adiosito!_


End file.
